


Next Year's Girl [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Next Year's Girl" by FayJay.





	Next Year's Girl [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Year's Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



Length: 9:47  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/next%20year's%20girl.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/next%20year's%20girl%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my campaign to record MOAR FEMSLASH. Thanks to FayJay for having blanket permission!


End file.
